


"All's Right With The World"

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Yep, I was right, it is definitely a new ship :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	"All's Right With The World"

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I was right, it is definitely a new ship :=)

******

The clock ticked away, almost-deafening in the otherwise-quiet room. Absently taking a sip from her martini, Frankie reached down with her free hand to softly stroke her fingers through Mary’s hair.

Sound asleep, her head pillowed in Frankie’s lap, Mary only murmured sleepily as she shifted, absently moving her head towards Frankie’s touch. Setting the martini glass down, Frankie smiled down at the image of the sleeping Mary before going back to her book.

Mary, however, was no longer asleep, she was in the wonderful limbo between sleep and awake; awake enough to know that she wasn’t dreaming anymore but _far too_ content to get up just yet. Instead, she tried to her curl herself up closer to Frankie as she could.

Above her, she heard Frankie’s quiet chuckle before a hand was absently stroking her hair again, the tip of one finger gently grazing across her cheek.

How long had they been doing this, Mary wondered? This strange dance between ‘close friends’ and something…‘more’? Something that, as a morality officer, was something that she should be objecting to but felt so good, so right that she couldn’t bring herself to say anything on the subject, lest she ruin it completely.

As if reading her mind, Frankie’s hand suddenly stilled, and almost automatically, Mary shifted again, craning her head towards the touch. She heard Frankie chuckle again, louder and with more humor this time, and then the delightful stroking started up again, Frankie’s fingers edging closer to her face, ghosting across her cheekbone, her temple, down and along her jawline to her throat, resting at her pulse point.

Mary’s pulse was racing now, surely Frankie could feel it? But if she did feel it, then why wasn’t she stopping the delightful caresses? It didn’t make any sense!

Unless…

_Oh_

Slowly, she felt Frankie’s fingers move down the side of her neck to her shoulder then down her arm, briefly stopping at her elbow to pull her arm in, and then Frankie’s fingers were tightly tangling with her own.

Suddenly, she felt Frankie softly shift beneath her, seeing the book being set down out of the corner of her eye as Frankie’s other hand rested on her shoulder, gently rolling her over.

Now lying on her back, Mary looked up at Frankie, suddenly struck dumb at how the light from the standing lamp caught Frankie’s hair, making it seem to glow, as if Frankie’s face was suddenly framed by a wreath of fire, the effect only heightened by how it also made her eyes sparkle.

Neither of them said a word, or even moved except for Mary tightly squeezing Frankie’s hand that she still held, as if she was afraid that if she let go this whole wonderful moment would be lost.

Watching with bated breath, Frankie’s free hand slowly began a gentle caress of one of Mary’s arms, slowly sliding up towards her neck, her jawline, her thumb suddenly catching Mary’s bottom lip before swiping up across her cheekbone. Then, the hand moved back, cupping Mary’s cheek, even as Frankie’s thumb gently smoothed across Mary’s lips.

Smiling softly as she looked down at her, Frankie said nothing, just kept at it. Slowly, Mary found herself pushing herself upright into a sitting position. Carefully swinging her legs out, she leaned into Frankie’s personal space, pressing up tight against her.

Frankie still said nothing, merely raised an eyebrow at Mary, as if challenging her. Never one to back from a challenge, Mary slowly reached out, cupping Frankie’s face in both her hands in a feather light touch.

For a moment, they stayed like that, never saying a word, as if hypnotized. Then, Frankie slowly reached up, cupping Mary’s own face, her thumbs brushing across Mary’s cheekbones, and then, again without a word, they both slowly leaned in to rest their foreheads against one another’s, both breathing harshly, as if they had both run across the city and back.

Feeling bold, Mary slowly smoothed her hands down to Frankie’s throat, her shoulders, upper arms, and finally, to wind around her waist, pulling her even closer, resting her chin in the crook of Frankie’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the bit of skin peeking out from under the shirt collar, feeling the goose bumps on that fair skin as she inhaled the smell of Frankie’s perfume, feeling heady.

Frankie chuckled softly at the action, her own arms winding around Mary’s waist, hands stroking up and down her back before they smoothed down to her hips, pulling her even closer until she was actually sitting in Frankie’s lap.

Smiling at how _nice_ the new position felt, Mary snuggled closer towards Frankie as the redhead let out a long, slow exhale. It sounded like a sigh of relief, it felt like a sigh of relief, and with it all of Mary’s doubts vanished. This—this wonderful feeling—wasn’t ‘wrong’, how could it be when it felt so _right_?

Nuzzling her face against the crook of Frankie’s neck, Mary banished all those thoughts from her head, they had no place being here, intruding on this moment. Instead, she placed another kiss to Frankie’s shoulder, smiling when she felt Frankie place a gentle kiss to her temple in reply…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
